Some Things Are Just Hard To Forget
by onlyforlove
Summary: Rick vai dar 1 voltinha, mas o que ñ sabe é q está ser seguido por uns curiosos, q por acaso são seus amigos! Kuando o grupo descobre que ele ker falar com Mariah, começa a tirar conclusões precipitadas! RickMariah de AMIZADE com mt humor à mistura!


**OLÁÁÁÁ! Cá estou eu com mais uma fic! Mas esta não me pertence! Pois é... É a tradução de "Some things are just hard to forget" de Kurayami24! Eu pedi-lhe autorização para traduzir a fic e ela concedeu-ma! xDDDD A tradução foi feita com o mesmo estilo de escrever da autora, ou seja, a maneira como a fic está escrita, não é a minha! Se derem uma vista de olhos pelas minhas fics, reparam logo nisso! Eu escrevo quase só em diálogo!**

**É um Rick/Mariah de AMIZADE, e inclui uns ciúmes do Ray xD ! Bem, se quiserem ler a fic original, em inglês, está nas minhas histórias favoritas!**

**Mais uma coisa (sou muito chata não sou? Tyson-Só agora é que chegaste a essa conclusão?)... a fic situa-se em G-Revolution, e na série, cada equipa tem uma sala própria com cacifos... Eu vou definir essa sala, apenas como 'sala' (Tyson- Tanta coisa para isto!)**

**NOTA- - ' ... ' -pensamentos**

**- " ... "- falas**

**- ao longo da fic, entre parêntesis eu vou opinando(xD); Sou eu, não é comentários da autora da fic... São comentários MEUS! Sempre que aparecer uma Sora a dizer qualquer coisa, sou eu!**

**Same Things Are Just Hard To Forget**

'Argh! Desde que nos encontrámos que não consigo deixar de pensar nela!' pensou Rick zangado 'Porquê? Porque é que continuo a pensar na Mariah?'

"Uh, Rick? Estás bem?" perguntou, levemente preocupado, Max, após notar que Rick, misteriosamente, zangou-se com alguma coisa "Queres falar sobre isso?"

"Não, eu não quero falar sobre isso, MAX." gritou Rick ao levantar-se "Hmph. Vou dar uma volta. Não te chateies a seguir-me, percebeste?"

"Ok! Eu não te sigo!" disse Max, enquanto Rick seguia o seu caminho, saindo da sala dos PBB All Starz 'Ele ainda não aprendeu que, se queremos ganhar, temos que trabalhar em equipa. E isso inclui dizer aos outros os seus problemas.'

"Hey Max! Onde foi o Mr. Eu-sou-melhor-que-vocês-todos?" perguntou Michael, que entrava na sala com Steve, quando se cruzaram com Rick.

"Não sei! Tudo o que ele disse era que ia dar uma volta e para não o seguir." disse Max normalmente.

"E tu destes ouvidos a esse miúdo?" exclamou Michael, com um brilho misterioso nos olhos "Bem, eu não! Quem está comigo nesta perseguição para descobrir onde o Rick vai nos seus ´passeiozinhos?"

"Eu vou!" disse Steve, mas logo baixou a voz, de maneira a que só Max o ouvisse "Mas só porque estou aborrecido."

"Acho que também vou. Mas apenas para me assegurar de que vocês os dois não fazem nada que embarace nenhum dos três!" assegurou Max.

"Claaaaroo..." exclamou Michael, não acreditando numa única palavra que Max disse "Agora vamos!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois de ter sido puxado para fora da sala por Michael, no mesmo instante em que concordou ir com ele, Max não teve alternativa a não ser segui-lo; à pelo menos 15 minutos que tinham saído da sala de cacifos dos PBB All Starz, e, para Max, encontravam-se muito perto de Rick. Se ele se lembrasse de voltar para trás, apanhava-os de certeza.

"Lembra-te Michael, mais perto do que isto não, ok? Eu não quero ser apanhado por ele, quando nós, actualmente, estamos a começar a dar-nos melhor! Não quero arruinar todos os progressos que fiz com ele!" pediu Max ao seu curioso colega "Por favor?"

"Ya, claro, o que for." respondeu Michael, não tomando atenção a Max "Ei, uh, rapazes... Eu penso que sei onde o Rick vai."

"Onde?" perguntaram Max e Steve ao mesmo tempo.

"Ali!" Michael apontou para a sala dos White Tigers X "Pergunto-me porque irá ele ali! Sabendo como ele é, claro!"

"Boa pergunta. Acho que vamos ter de esperar e ver por nós próprios!" disse Max, começando a interessar-se nessa espionagem à vida de Rick.

- - - - - - - - - Com Rick - - - - - - - - -

Rick estava tão distraído que nem reparou para onde se dirigia, até começar a correr no corredor da sala dos White Tigers X. Levemente confuso sobre a razão que o levou até ali, ele quase se esqueceu do tinha ido ali fazer.

-Flashback-

Depois de Rick abandonar a sala de cacifos da sua equipa, ele decidiu dar um pequeno passeio pelos corredores das salas das outras equipas para pensar numa maneira de agradecer novamente a Mariah!

'Hm... Quero agradecer-lhe, mas como? Eu nunca agradeci a ninguém, muito menos a uma rapariga de outra equipa!'

Rick deu mais uns passos antes de parar com uma ideia.

'Já sei! Agora só tenho que lá ir, pedir para falar com a Mariah, e então seguir com o meu plano!'

E foi assim que Rick terminou a correr nos corredores.

-End Flashback-

'Ok, é agora ou nunca. Eu apenas sigo o meu plano e nada correrá mal... Espero eu...'

Rick dirigiu-se lentamente à porta da sala dos White Tigers X, não reparando no grupo de espectadores que tinham parado tudo para ver o que ele ia fazer à sala de outra equipa. Os espectadores eram Max, Michael, Steve, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Chefe, Hero e Miguel. Todos eles- bem... excepto os três membros dos All Starz- estavam apenas de passagem quando repararam em Rick a correr e decidiram ir ver o que ele ia fazer(Sora- Bisbilhoteiros! Tyson- Estás para aí com coisas mas se lá estivesses também estarias interessada! Sora- Naahh! Eu sou mais tipo Hilary... CASAMENTEIRA! Já vão perceber porque estou a dizer a Hilary é casamenteira! xD).

Knock Knock(Sora- xD É o Rick a bater à porta!) "Está aí alguém?" perguntou Rick o mais alto que pôde.

"Sim! Mantém aí as tuas calças!" Rick ouviu alguém, enquanto lhe abria a porta "Algumas pessoas... Tão desconsideradas... RICK? O QUE É QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER!?!?!?!"

"Sim, também é bom ver-te Lee. Ei, uh... a Mariah está aí?" perguntou Rick nervosamente, e confuso sobre o porquê de estar nervoso.

"Porque é que queres ver a Mariah, uh rapaz-touro?" perguntou Lee suspeito, impaciente por uma resposta.

"Eu só quero falar com ela, é só isso. Agora, onde está ela?" respondeu Rick, com medo de que Lee não o deixasse falar com Mariah.

"Lee? Quem está aí?" Rick ouviu uma rapariga falar, ao mesmo tempo que ela tentava, sem sucesso, espreitar por cima dos ombros de Lee.

"É o Rick. Diz que quer falar contigo." respondeu Lee.

"Oh! Rick! Do que é que queres falar?" respondeu uma Mariah surpresa, vendo Rick esperando impacientemente.

"Não te posso dizer aqui, muito menos com o Lee aí." disse-lhe Rick, sempre olhando para Lee.

"Ok. Ei! Podemos falar lá atrás! Ninguém nos incomoda, certo LEE!" perguntou Mariah, fitando um Lee assustado.

"Uhh... c-certo. E-eu c-confirmarei que n-ninguém vos i-incomoda." Respondeu Lee, não querendo ver uma Mariah zangada.

"Obrigado Lee! És um bom amigo!" disse Mariah, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lee "Agora vamos Rick!"

"Ok Mariah. Lidera o caminho." 'Não tenho outra escolha a não ser deixá-la liderar o caminho...' disse Rick enquanto Mariah o encaminhava.

- - - - - - - Grupo de Espectadores - - - - -

"Então, ele veio aqui para falar com a Mariah, eh? Pergunto-me porquê..." pensou Michael em alto, com um sorriso malévolo na cara.

"Talvez ele venha convidá-la para sair!" sugeriu Hilary com os olhos a brilhar, ao que todos ficaram o.O''' !

"Não me parece. O Rick não é do tipo de pessoa de sair com uma rapariga que acaba de conhecer." exclamou Max, tirando nesse instante a Hilary do seu Mundo de "Coisas parvas em que a Hilary consegue pensar".

"Deve ser isso! Porque mais haveria ele de querer falar com a Mariah?" disse Tyson ignorando completamente o que Max tinha dito sobre Rick e sair.

"Do que é que estão a falar? E em frente da nossa sala de cacifos?" perguntou Ray ao reparar no grupo amontoado em frente da sala da sua equipa.

"Estamos a falar sobre o que o achamos que o Rick quer falar com a Mariah." disse Daichi, prestando atenção, por primeira vez, ao que os outros à volta dele dizem(Sora- Ah pois... Quando é para fofocar... Daichi- Diz lá que também não gostas...).

"O Rick quis falar com a Mariah? Sobre o quê?" perguntou Ray, confuso.

"É mesmo isso que nós queremos saber." disse-lhe Max "A Hilary acha que o Rick quer convidar a Mariah para sair, mas isso não pode ser verdade. O Rick não é do tipo de sair com raparigas que mal conhece."

"Para onde foram? Eu quero saber tudo sobre isto." perguntou Ray, ansioso por uma resposta, já que ele tinha um "fraquinho" secreto pela Mariah há já algum tempo.

"Penso que os ouvi dizerem qualquer coisa sobre ir lá para trás." informou Tyson ao seu amigo de longa data.

"Obrigado Tyson." agradeceu Ray sinceramente, contente que Tyson lhe tenha dito "Eu vou ver do que é que eles estão a falar, ok? Alguém quer vir?"

"Eu posso ir. Não consigo meter-me em mais problemas com o Rick do que aqueles que já estou." diz Max enquanto caminha em direcção de Ray.

"Mais alguém?"

"SIIIIIIIMMMMM!" gritam todos, e correm para Max e Ray.

"Um... ok... então vamos." diz Ray enquanto começam todos a andar na direcção que as "vítimas" seguiram.

- - - - - - - - Rick e Mariah - - - - - - - - - -

"Então Rick, do que queres falar?" perguntou Mariah quando, finalmente, encontraram sítio para se sentarem.

"Eu quero agradecer-te." disse Rick, corando, nem que seja só um bocadinho.(Sora-)

"Pelo quê?" perguntou Mariah confusa.

"Por me teres dito que o Beyblade é para nos divertirmos e nada mais, há uns dias atrás."

"Oh, bem... de nada!" disse Mariah, um sorriso aparecendo na sua face.

"Bem, sim. Era só por isto que eu te queria ver(Sora- Pois, pois...)... então... acho que vou andando agora." disse Rick levantando-se, e sendo seguido de perto por Mariah (Sora- AAAHH! O que ela quer sei eu! xD).

"Ok, Rick. Bem, vejo-te logo." disse Mariah, enquanto os dois encaminhavam-se para as suas respectivas salas, mas não antes de repararem num grupo de pessoas caminhando na direcção deles.

"Ei, Mariah, aqueles não são o resto da minha equipa e alguns da tua?" perguntou Rick, virando-se para Mariah.

"É verdade. Pergunto-me porque se dirigem todos para aqui."

"Rick! Mariah! Aí estão! Onde foram?" perguntou Ray.

"Oh... nenhum lado. Estivemos só a falar, foi tudo." disse Mariah enquanto observava o resto do grupo aproximar-se.

"Então Rick? Já agarraste a miúda?" perguntou Michael, antecipando um 'sim'.

"Mas do que é que estão a falar seus idiotas?" perguntou Rick completamente confuso.

"Não ias trazer a Mariah para aqui para a convidares para sair?" perguntou Tyson, começando a ficar confuso.

"Eu? Convidar a Mariah para sair?" perguntou Rick olhando para Mariah, que também olhava para ele "Claro que não! Porque é que pensaram isso?"

"Porque era o que parecia." disse, finalmente, Miguel, tentando fazer-se ouvir por cima dos risos que ressoavam nos seus ouvidos, tal como nos dos outros todos "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Tudo o que o Rick queria dizer-me era que estava agradecido!" respondeu Mariah, rindo e com lágrimas a formarem-se no canto dos olhos.

"Agradecido? Pelo quê?" perguntou Ray, olhando ora um, ora outro.

"Por dizer-me a verdadeira razão pela qual as pessoa praticam Beyblade." disse Rick, tentando, sem sucesso, conter o riso.

"Oh!"

"Então foi por isso que tu abalaste quando me disseste que ias dar uma volta." disse Max, com medo do que Rick poderia fazer.

"Max? Parece-me que te disse para não me seguires!" disse Rick, correndo para um assustado Max.

"Desculpa, mas tens de aprender a dizer onde vais e o que vais fazer, assim nós não tiramos conclusões precipitadas sobre o que vais fazer e onde!"

"Acho que posso fazer isso..." disse Rick 'Por um pequeno tempo, talvez.'

"É melhor. Agora vamos comer! Estou esfomeado!" disse Max, para todos.

"Yaaaa!"

A moral da história? Nunca tirem conclusões precipitadas sobre o que alguém vai fazer quando se quer encontrar com outra pessoa, porque podem estar certos, ou errados.

"Ei, esperem um minuto. Onde está o Lee?"

FIM

**Então? O que acharam? A fic não é minha(apenas os comentários a meio da fic xDDD), por isso, todas os elogios e críticas que deixarem para a fic, serão para a Kurayami24! Ela é que merece os parabéns por esta maravilhosa fic! A não ser que me queiram agradecer por traduzir a fic! xDD Bem, mas... REVIEWSSSS!**


End file.
